


A Night in the Shadows

by welcometodunscaith



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Ritsuka is a cum factory, Scathach is insatiable, Scáthach is like 6 feet tall because I said so, Smut, Takes place during Epic of Remnant, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometodunscaith/pseuds/welcometodunscaith
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru has a problem. A tall, dark, spear-wielding problem dressed in purple latex. He knows it's stupid to fall for an ancient, immortal warrior woman, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Meanwhile, the target of his affections, one Queen Scáthach of the Land of Shadows, feels the same way, against all odds. The brave young hero of humanity has captured her heart in a way unfamiliar to her. But, perhaps most importantly, both of them are extremely backed up. What happens when Scáthach discovers his attraction to her in the most embarrassing way possible?
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	A Night in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutfic, so don't go into this expecting some sort of masterpiece. It's literally just 7,000 words of me writing all the things I wish this fictional woman would do to me.

If you’d told Ritsuka Fujimaru a couple of years ago that he would end up saving the world, he’d have given you a funny look and promptly retreated in the other direction.

And yet, here he sat, the Master of Chaldea, in a world repaired. Goetia had been destroyed, human history restored. Of course, there was still work to be done due to a handful of remaining Demon God Pillars creating “remnant” singularities, but Ritsuka had nothing as high-stakes as the Grand Order on his plate, and for that, he was thankful.

Unfortunately, being less preoccupied with saving the world left him with a whole lot more time to himself; time to think.

And more paperwork.

And that thinking had raised something unsettling to the forefront of his mind: he was in love with his master, his _shishou_.

The Queen of the Land of Shadows was commonly considered one of the most gorgeous servants under Ritsuka’s employ, which was already a very high bar, but to him she was number one. None of the other girls compared. 

He had naturally found her attractive superficially at first sight, but it was only after getting to know her while she fought alongside him and trained him that Ritsuka realized Scáthach was _everything he could want in a woman_.

She had a biting wit and penchant for sarcasm, but at the same time a softer, caring side. Whenever he had felt like venting to someone about the weight on his shoulders, his many responsibilities, Scáthach had listened patiently, soothing him in any way she could. This had resulted in him falling asleep in her lap more than once, much to his embarrassment and her amusement. 

Then, of course, there was her body. Tall and strong, with muscles toned just enough to offer definition but still being soft under her silky skin. Firm, round sizable breasts. Sloping, wide hips leading to thighs he would be grateful to suffocate between. A naturally low, sultry voice that he couldn’t get enough of hearing. Then there was the fact that, despite their relationship of Master and Servant, _he_ always called _her_ Master, with the Lancer servant referring to him with his name.

How could he _not_ fall for her during their trials and tribulations together?

And it was because of this that Ritsuka now drummed his head against his desk instead of doing his assigned paperwork, much to the ire of his current companion.

“Master,” the Count of Monte Cristo growled, “I am trying to read over here.”

“You don’t get it,” Ritsuka whined. “Your fiancée returned your affections right off the bat.”

“You do recall how that relationship ended, right?” The Count responded dryly, turning a page without lifting his eyes to his Master.

“But still,” Ritsuka said, “You’ve gotta have SOME advice for me!”

Monte Cristo let out his trademark barking laugh. “My luck in love is as bad as it gets, Master. The most I was able to find in the end was the love of a daughter. Mercedes and I never fully reconciled, contrary to what that… film from 2002 seems to believe.”

Ritsuka tipped his chair backward, toppling to the floor with a crash. His face, however, remained deadpan.

“I hate this,” he grumbled.

“Honestly,” the Count sighed. “Just tell her. Literally what is the worst that could happen, Master? I guarantee you wouldn’t be the first man she turns down.”

Ritsuka waved off a concerned Mash, who had appeared in the doorway following his fall. “It’s worse because we see each other all the time for training and battle! It’d be so awkward!”

“You’re incorrigible,” Monte Cristo said with a shake of the head, closing his book and heading for the door.

“Hey, Dantès?”

“...Yes?” replied the Count, turning to the only man he allowed to call him by that name.

“Good luck with Nightingale.”

If nothing else, Ritsuka took satisfaction in the faint hint of a blush that appeared on Monte Cristo’s pale cheeks as the fiery man departed.

Elsewhere, Scáthach ground the heel of her hand to the bridge of her nose. Wondering what on earth had gotten into Ritsuka lately. He seemed thoroughly distracted by something, but for the life of her, the Scottish spearwoman couldn’t figure it out. She had been by his side since very early on in the Grand Order and had picked up nearly all the little nuances to his personality as they became close, but this was new. It bugged her that she didn’t know what was up with her pupil. Bottled-up stress at his new responsibilities? No, what he was saddled with had to be far less stressful than the Grand Order. Girl trouble? He and Mash were rather close…

Scáthach stamped out the irritation that flickered within her at that thought. Why did the idea bother her? Mash was a good girl, and the two got along well.

Did the warrior woman want her Master all to herself…?

It was true that for all his plain aspects, he had the makings of a hero in her eyes. His courage had caught her eye right off the bat, but over time she learned more and more. The young man had a lot more going on than she had expected, and the fact that he had continued through the Grand Order despite all the pressure of that ordeal had certainly instilled respect for him. 

In a way, his courage reminded Scáthach of Cú, but if Cú was a humble, gentle individual good for more than just bloody brawls.

Ah, that’s what it was. The Queen of the Land of Shadows was _attracted_ to him, as she had once desired Cú two millennia ago. That had passed, and so would this.

That’s all it was, she assured herself. An immortal like her could not have a _crush_.

Then came one of their usual training sessions. Even as Ritsuka passed the two hundred mark for push-ups, his usual limit, he kept going despite his shaking arms. His eyes were darting this way and that, and he was chewing the inside of his cheek. She’d never seen him like this during training, or anywhere else for that matter.

A truly villainous thought crossed her mind then. 

_This ought to snap the boy out of it,_ she thought, sauntering over to her student and waiting until he reached the apex of his push-up to sit down on his back, putting her full weight on him. He had always been easily embarrassed. 

Ritsuka froze. Bingo.

“What’s the matter?” Scáthach teased. “I’m not that heavy, am I?”

No response. How odd. Normally he’d have a stammering reply for her, or would have fallen and scrambled away. Instead, all she felt was him shaking under her. Scáthach continued to wait for a good twenty seconds for him to either respond or start his pushups again, but neither thing happened. He surely couldn’t hold this position for long, right?

She promptly stood as Ritsuka’s arms gave out underneath him. Question answered.

“Are you feeling alright, Ritsuka?” the Lancer asked, allowing her concern to show on her face. For him to be acting this way… was he ill?

She inspected his face as he gasped for breath. It was certainly red enough to suggest sickness, but she didn’t see any of the other telltale signs of illness in Ritsuka. Then she saw something else entirely, and it all became clear.

_I sat on his back,_ she thought, face coloring a smidge. _Of course he’d react that way._

“Master,” Scáthach began, using his title as a tease, looking down at him nonchalantly, “Is there something you’re hiding from me?”

His eyes shot open, and his heavy breathing stopped. Guilty. Before he could react, she rolled him over, exposing what she knew to be there; a bulge in his workout shorts. Humanity’s last master actually _whimpered_ and covered his face.

Scáthach laughed. “Oh, my. Whatever am I going to do with you, my useless disciple?”

“I’m sorry,” Ritsuka said, moving to a sitting position and covering his shame with his hands. “I just… I couldn’t help it…”

Scáthach met his eyes. “Why not?”

No response.

“Why not, Rit~su~ka?” Scáthach asked, drawing out the syllables in his name. To her amusement, that sent a visible tremble of delight racing up his body.

“Y-you’re just…”

Ritsuka couldn’t tell her he was in love with her like this. It was hardly appropriate. There was, however, one truth he could tell.

“...you’re so hot…”

Scáthach grinned. “Ah, is that so? What about me do you find so…”

She leaned in close to his ear, suppressing a giggle when he froze up, before finishing her sentence as a warm breath against his ear, “...hot?” 

Ritsuka gulped. She was so close.

“E-everything, Master. Your body, your hair, your eyes, your voice, your smile…”

“Such unbridled praise,” she murmured, stroking his hair gently. “Do go on, Ritsuka. I’m rather flattered.”

“I-I can’t stop thinking about you,” Ritsuka gasped. “This past week or so, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head…”

“My goodness,” Scáthach said, pulling her head away to get a good look at the embarrassed face she loved so much- _oh gods above she loved him_. “You’ve got it bad. I feel a little guilty.”

The Witch of Dun Scaith leaned down again and picked up her contractor, holding him bridal style and laughing aloud as she felt him tense.

“I suppose it’s only fair that I… _help_ you out,” she told him with a wink.

Ritsuka somehow found a way to turn even redder. “B-but, Master, that’s-”

“Hush, my disciple,” Scáthach replied. “Besides, It’s not going to go the way you’re thinking, I assure you.”

A quick twist of her magical energy later, and the Master of Chaldea rested unconscious in the Lancer’s arms.

_This is going to be such fun,_ she mused as she headed down the pale hallways toward his quarters, cowing anyone that looked at them funny with her blood-red glare.

Ritsuka Fujimaru had been in enough life-or-death situations to have a very functional fight or flight response. So when he woke up to see the ceiling of his own room, yet his flight response was screaming at him, the Master of Chaldea was understandably confused. Then he realized he couldn’t move his arms. Nor his legs. And that he was not wearing a shirt.

“What…”

Then it all came back to him. He couldn’t even cover his face as he blushed this time.

“Awake at last, I see.”

_Well, there’s Scáthach._

She sat at his coffee table, resting her chin on the heel of her hand and regarding him appraisingly, like he was a fine cut of meat.

He kind of felt like one.

“M-master, what is this?” Ritsuka asked, struggling a bit against his invisible, magical bonds.

“I said I would take care of you, didn’t I?” Scáthach said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I intend to. But I won’t let you be the only one to have fun.”

She ran a hand up his body, sending a shiver through him as the cool material of her bodysuit touched him. Her fingers reached his chin and lifted it. 

“In the old days, warriors from far and wide came to me to be trained. But the brave- or foolish- among them came for another reason. They wished to test themselves _against_ me... both on the battlefield and... in the bedroom.”

Ritsuka said nothing, but let the question show in his eyes.

“Never once did a man defeat me- in battle _or_ in bed. Not even the mighty Cú Chulainn- you can ask him, though he may be too embarrassed to tell that tale. The ‘talents’ of Celtic warriors might have worked on other women, but not me. They were brutes without tact or technique. Never stopped to ask what I wanted, so I had to teach them a lesson.” She paused, licking her lips. “Wring them out.”

Ritsuka gulped.

“They would never allow themselves to be put where you are right now,” Scáthach purred, crawling closer to him on her hands and knees. “Little did they know that if they had, they might have been able to satisfy me. So, my dear student, are you ready to get started? Feel free to say no. If you decide you don’t want to do this, I will release you and leave.”

Ritsuka considered his options. 

One, give in to his fear and make things awkward with the woman he loved forever. Two, listen to the unbridled arousal that his fear was somehow creating, and let his Master use him any way he pleased. He realized there was really only one option.

“I’m ready, Master,” Ritsuka said, voice steady.

The smile that split Scáthach’s face then was wide and _predatory._ “It’s adorable that you think that.”

Her fingers left his chin and glided down his neck. Ghosted over his collarbones, past his pectorals, traveled around his abs. Ritsuka wasn’t musclebound in any sense of the word, but that had never really been her type. He was just toned enough that he was strong, but not so buff that she couldn’t find him cute.

“Quite a body you’ve cultivated here, my disciple,” the Lancer remarked, listening to his breathing. “Did you work for this to please me?”

“Y-yes,” Gods above, all he’d ever wanted since the day they met was her approval.

“A wonderful result,” Scáthach responded, her hands traveling lower to _that_ place. “And this isn’t something one can increase with training. To be naturally well-endowed… a blessing you’ve been given. Not that I…” 

Scáthach absently ran her free hand down her own body, tracing her prominent curves. She could feel Ritsuka’s eyes intently following the path her hand took. 

“...am anyone to talk.”

She spared a glance at her captive. His face was bright red, his lips a thin line. So cute. 

“Mm,” she mumbled as she lifted one long, toned leg over Ritsuka, moving herself to hover over him. “It’s going to be great fun, watching you break.”

“B-break?” Ritsuka echoed, trying not to let the excitement he felt at her words show through his voice.

“Yes,” Scáthach whispered, a sound closer to a hiss, “Right now, you are _mine,_ Ritsuka. I’ll make you scream my name so loud that everyone in this facility, staff or servant, will know _exactly_ who it is you belong to.”

This wasn’t fair. Why could she do this to him with only words?

She gently lowered her body until she was straddling his legs. Her breasts pressed up against Ritsuka’s stomach, and she folded her arms atop his chest as she observed his face. Her being several inches taller than he was meant she had to position herself so that her feet dangled off the bed, but the warrior goddess minded little. She still got to look. He seemed intent on not meeting her eyes, but didn’t give her any indication that he wanted her to stop.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling his member throb against her midriff even through three layers of fabric. “Didn’t you say you liked my eyes earlier?”

His eyes gradually moved to meet hers, but his head remained pointed down and away. Scáthach sighed. “Look at me.”

Primordial runes gleamed on the side of his neck, and his muscles moved on their own to straighten his head toward her. That simple act of losing control of his own body was enough to make Ritsuka shiver. She was pressing all of his buttons, ones he didn’t even know he _had_ , and they hadn’t even really started yet.

“That’s better, no?” Asked the Lancer in her sultry tones, “Now you get to look into the eyes you adore, and I…”

She shifted upward a bit, their height difference coming into play in the best way as her own firm stomach ground against his arousal.

“...I get to admire my cute little pet.”

Her _pet._ Her demeaning words sent an unbidden thunderbolt of pleasure down his spine. To belong to this woman, to have to do anything she said, no matter what. The idea aroused him beyond belief, and both of them felt his cock twitch against her.

“Ara?” Scáthach mused, unfolding her arms to gently cup his face in her hands. “If you liked that so much, I can only imagine how you’ll handle this.”

Wasting no more time, she pushed her lips onto his.

Ritsuka’s mind exploded.

Her mouth was so soft and warm and she tasted like pure ecstasy and her tongue was wrestling with his and his was losing and this was the single defining moment of his entire life-

And as soon as it had started, it ended.

Scáthach pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The vacant look Ritsuka sported was almost hilarious to her, but she kept her laugh in for his sake and gently patted his cheek. Intelligence returned to his eyes at once.

“How was that?” she asked.

“I-it was the… the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“Was it really?” She asked, stroking his cheek gently as she adjusted her position atop him. “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss.”

“But… it was,” admitted Ritsuka.

Scáthach let out a low chuckle. “Well, I won’t apologize for stealing it.”

“N-no need,” Ritsuka stammered out, red as a beet, “You’re the only one I w-would want to have it with.”

Scáthach’s eyebrows lifted as she paused a moment to process how _adorable_ what he’d just said was.

“Trying to butter me up?” she teased, lifting herself to a sitting position. The tent in his pants rested right in front of her crotch. One roll of her hips, and she’d be able to grind against it. But that could wait. Instead Scáthach shifted much further back before leaning forward again. Now her face was right near the gently throbbing bulge.

She placed her index finger on top of it, feeling the heat even through the fabric. “So eager. Have a little patience, dear pet.”

She moved forward and planted a light kiss on his tanned skin, just above his waistband. A shudder ran through Ritsuka’s body.

Scáthach repeated this over and over, inching further up his body and planting kisses wherever she could reach. Every so often she’d mix in a sudden and powerful hickey, making Ritsuka cry out, before moving on. The whole time, her hand ghosted over his erection, never committing to touching it but sending flashes of pleasure through it anyway.

It was when Scáthach reached his chest, however, that things got difficult.

She regarded his nipple with a sort of detached interest. 

“Hm. I wonder…”

Without further warning, the Queen of the Land of Shadows placed her mouth over Ritsuka’s nipple. Normally, it probably wouldn’t have felt _this_ good. But here in this situation, horny out of his mind and completely at Scáthach’s mercy, it was enough to coax an actual _moan_ out of Ritsuka’s mouth, which Scáthach took as an indication to continue. 

She continued making her way up his chest, occasionally stopping to double back and service a sensitive nipple, before finally reaching her true prize. His pecs and shoulders were positively riddled with hickeys, but now came the moment of truth.

Scáthach kissed the base of his neck gently, just about where it met his shoulder, before sucking gently on the same spot, which sent a shiver through Ritsuka. But he could never have been prepared for what she did next.

She _bit_ him.

“A-ah,” Ritsuka gasped, hands clawing at the air as pleasure spiderwebbed from his neck throughout his body. She wasn’t biting hard enough to draw blood, but just enough that it was hurting. And he _liked_ it. Why did he like it? Was he really a masochist?

“Hah… M-master… nnh…” 

That word, that title she’d taken up. _Shishou_ when spoken by him. It was a wonderful sound to her.

_What sweet music,_ Scáthach thought gleefully as she tasted his skin. _I never thought he’d be so into this._

The Queen of the Land of Shadows pulled her mouth away from his neck and braced her hands against his chest, lifting herself high to look down at her disciple.

He was a mess. Crimson-faced, tears in his eyes, gasping and panting for breath as his whole body twitched. A warm, loving smile came to her features in spite of herself. It was a crack in her dominant persona that she didn’t feel like closing.

“You’ve earned this,” she whispered, leaning in to connect their lips again. Ritsuka drank in the contact like a dehydrated man at an oasis, savoring every millisecond that it went on for. The Lancer was experienced, guiding his tongue with hers in a dance of saliva as she mashed their lips together at all the right angles. He was almost constantly moaning into her mouth as her fingers tangled in his brown hair.

When she pulled away again, he whined at the loss of contact, prompting a look of delight to cross his lover’s face.

“Look at you,” she murmured huskily. “Begging for me already, Rit~su~ka. We’ve hardly started and you’re beginning to crack.”

She nonchalantly drew a rune on his shorts. “How much longer until you break, I wonder?”

The rune activated, and his shorts and underwear burned away to nothing in an instant, revealing his modest 6-inch member.

“Not bad,” Scáthach said, nodding, “Though size matters little to me.”

With that, Scáthach wasted no time sliding her lower body backward, allowing the now exposed cock to press against her clothed ass. Feeling the hard, hot length squeezed between her cheeks, Scáthach gave a gentle roll of her hips that pulled a new wave of moans from Ritsuka. His hands strained desperately against their magical bonds and his hips vainly thrusted as far as they could move, which was very little. Scáthach lay down again to squish her chest against him.

“Mm, wouldn’t you like to be free,” the Queen of the Land of Shadows whispered in her low, sensual tones, “To sink your fingers into my skin and thrust that thick, hard cock against my rear. But no, my pet, you haven’t earned that yet. You’ll get what I _give_ you, no more and no less.”

What followed was an agonizing, unknowable stretch of minutes or hours or days where Scáthach peppered Ritsuka’s chest with more kisses and hickeys, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles as she rhythmically ground her firm ass against the hardness of his dick.

It was blissful torture.

“Master, p-please,” Ritsuka choked. 

“Please what, Pet?” Scáthach responded, sounding disinterested. 

“I-I don’t know,” Ritsuka begged, words beginning to slur, “Anything e-else, please...”

Scáthach sighed. “Very well. But be warned.”

She slid off of him, walking back toward the foot of her bed. He watched her as she went, every sway of her hips and movement of her ass. Only when she turned around did he notice she was now positioned between his legs, crouched down.

Without warning or preface, Ritsuka’s cock was enveloped by her mouth.

The inside of her mouth was unbelievably hot, her tongue coiling around his length as she gently hummed, sending pleasant vibrations against Ritsuka’s arousal.

“Fuck… nnh…” he gasped. He wouldn’t last long at this rate-

Then the feeling vanished. “W-what…?”

Scáthach had taken it out of her mouth.

“Why did you…?”

She smiled, regarding his throbbing dick with laughter in her eyes. “Just for that reaction.”

She took it in her mouth again. He hissed, bucking his hips the tiny bit he could manage as she teased the tip with her tongue. Then she took it out.

Every time Scáthach returned his cock to her mouth, she withdrew just as quickly, postponing his release until it was painful.

After the thirteenth time, despite the mind-blowing pleasure that edging brought, Ritsuka had had enough.

“M-master! Please just… finish, please…”

“Beg harder, and I may,” she replied, the predator's grin back in force. She’d said back when they started that she would break him.

_To hell with pride,_ Ritsuka decided. He was done holding himself together.

“Please... let me cum, master,” he said as fast as he could. “I’m yours to… do with as you please, nothing but your pet, your toy, y-yours alone, I… belong to you, just please let me-”

Scáthach smiled. _Finally._

She took his dick in down to the base, deepthroating him with the ease of one with millennia of experience, working his shaft with more vigor than before. It wasn’t more than thirty seconds later that he came, ribbons of hot semen unloading directly into her throat. Swallowing it all was no challenge, though it did take a while. His semen was surprisingly sweet.

Lifting her head, Scáthach looked at her pupil.

Covered head to toe in sweat. Littered with dark hickeys, eyes half-lidded and face the deepest red she had ever seen.

“You’ve done so well, my little disciple,” she began, crawling on top of him again and straddling his chest this time.

“I will reward you soon, I promise. Just have a little more patience.”

Ritsuka met her eyes through a blur of tears. “What…?”

“What’s next won’t be fun for either of us,” Scáthach said, drawing a rune on her bodysuit, “If I'm not properly prepared.”

The rune created a simple tear in the bottom of the suit, right between her legs. Ritsuka watched, enraptured, as Scáthach used one finger slowly to pull the tear wider, revealing her plump, tight entrance.

“Look there,” she instructed him. “Look carefully. You’re going to be inside there before long. Just keep being patient.”

Ritsuka let out a noise that was half whine, half sob, and Scáthach almost felt guilty for dragging this out. Still, the man she had grown to love had agreed to play out her deepest fantasies, and she planned to enjoy it to the very end.

She opened more tears in her suit, slowly peeling the tight purple outfit away from her milky skin. She made a show of it, running her hands sensually over her body to push away the skin-tight fabric. She emphasized every muscle, every curve, giving Ritsuka the striptease of a lifetime.

Finally, after entirely too long, Scáthach was free of any clothing, equal in her nudity with her lover. A quick glance over her shoulder affirmed that he was hard again, as expected.

Now for the real fun.

“Look at me, Ritsuka,” she instructed, placing her hands on her own shoulders. “Look very closely,” ordered the Witch of Dun Scaith. “You are the first to see this sight in… about two millennia. The bare body of Scáthach.”

She moved then, hands sliding down her chest, over the sloping mounds of her ample bust. Suspended on her knees just above Ritsuka’s bare chest, she slowly began to gyrate her hips as she gently bit her lip. 

Her hands reached her tight, firm midriff, parting to the sides to give Ritsuka a clear view of her abs. Her hands continued down to her rotating hips, sliding down the outside of her powerful thighs, gliding across them, and then creeping up her softer inner thighs.

Ritsuka was breathless as her fingers reached her entrance. That whole display would be etched into his mind for the rest of his life.

Her eyes halfway closed as Scáthach slid a finger into her core, teasing herself just a few inches from Ritsuka’s face.

She moaned quietly, her other hand kneading her breast as fluid dripped from her pussy. The feeling of the hot liquid falling onto his chest only added to the pain in Ritsuka’s loins. 

“You see this, Ritsuka?” she asked him with her sultry temptress’ voice, face turned to the ceiling, “This is a woman at her most… ah... vulnerable. Exposed fully before you, pleasuring herself without shame. And you are tied down, unable to do anything but watch it. Does that not incense you? Fill you with the base male desire to...mmnh... pin me down and knock me up?”

She spared a glance at his face, expecting to find some kind of frustration. But all she found was awe and affection, etched in every feature.

“Wow,” Ritsuka whispered, in between deep, panting breaths. “I’m the... luckiest...”

A true, embarrassed blush colored her cheeks at that moment. Her face right then, with half-lidded crimson eyes trained on him, cheeks the color of roses, and perfect lips parted just the right amount, was the most impossibly gorgeous he had ever seen her.

Even as she withdrew her finger from her sufficiently wet entrance, Scáthach remained uncharacteristically flustered.

“When did I give you permission to speak, pet?” she asked him, moving quickly and positioning herself above his painfully erect penis.

“I-I’m sorry, Master-” Ritsuka said hurriedly, caught between panic and anticipation.

“What you need,” Scáthach began, gripping his shaft, “Is some punishment!”

And in one movement, he was buried to the hilt within Scáthach, Queen of the Land of Shadows.

His built-up arousal from watching her play with herself made itself known as the sudden heat and mind-destroying _tightness_ of her vagina pushed him to instant orgasm, painting her walls with seed not ten seconds after she put it in.

Scáthach shuddered a bit as she felt the liquid mana flow into her. “Mm, I hope you last longer next time,” she said with her feral grin, and began to ride him.

“Ah—” Ritsuka cried out, cock incredibly sensitive from his prior orgasm. He thrashed wildly in his magical restraints as an unholy mixture of pleasure and pain accosted his mind, penetrated only by the sounds created when Scáthach’s skin slapped against his.

“That’s... it,” Scáthach said as she felt him harden again within her. “Make… nhah… make me feel good, my pet.”

“Mas— Scáthach!” he cried out her name, “I-I’m still-”

“I don’t… care what you are!” she cut him off, intensifying her movement. Every bounce sent a wet slap reverberating off the walls as she drove him into her over and over. “Before anything else, you... are... mine!”

“I-I’m yours!” Ritsuka gasped.

“ _Whose_ are you?” Scáthach pressed, now twisting her hips with each rise and fall, grinding her tight walls against him in two ways at the same time.

Ritsuka, brain completely overloaded by the sensation, finally gave.

“Scáthach!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, thrusting his hips as far as he could and blowing his third load with more force than the first two put together. Scáthach stopped again to savor the feeling of his seed filling her. 

He hadn’t quite brought her to her own orgasm, but then, nobody ever had.

She lowered herself and pressed her front to Ritsuka’s again, bare this time, then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“You did wonderfully,” she whispered.

“Th… thank you, Master,” Ritsuka answered, still breathless and a bit shell-shocked. “Are we… taking a break?”

Scáthach raised an eyebrow. “Break? Are you implying that you’re not done?”

Not a moment later, Scáthach felt a pair of arms return her embrace. Had she released his bonds? Or had he broken free under his own power? Scáthach found she really didn’t care.

“Only if… you aren’t,” Ritsuka panted.

“But…” Scáthach began. “After all that… you can’t have the energy.”

“You didn’t come, did you?” Ritsuka asked.”That means I didn’t do my job.”

Scáthach giggled. “I enjoyed myself plenty. You have no responsibility to do anything more for me.”

“Sure I do,” Ritsuka said in a serious tone, turning her head to face him. “B-because I’m... gods, how do I say this… to hell with it. I’m in love with you, Scáthach.”

Scáthach blinked, processing his words. No way had she heard that right. Right? He wasn’t actually returning her own unconfessed feelings, was he?

“D-don’t screw around, Ritsuka,” she stammered. “That’s not funny.”

“If I... were screwing around, I wouldn’t have let you... do all of that... to me. I love you, Scáthach, and I want you to be happy.”

In spite of herself, Scáthach felt the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes. “I… I love you too, Ritsuka. More than you can know. After everything we’ve been through, how could I not? You…understand me, in a way that only you do.”

Ritsuka’s face filled with such pure, childish glee at that instant that Scáthach couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I really am the luckiest man alive,” Ritsuka whispered just before he brought their lips together for a kiss, a chaste, loving kiss to affirm their mutual confession.

“Well,” Scáthach said, wiggling her hips a little as she felt her lover starting to harden inside her again, “Don’t let your luck go to waste. Before was the… friendship of my thighs, so to speak. Now, you and I make love, Ritsuka. Don’t disappoint your Master.”

Ritsuka nodded, sliding his hands down her back to sink his fingers into her ass. “I’ll do my best.”

With that, he thrusted for the first time, and Scáthach blinked in pleasurable surprise as he somehow improbably hit a _very_ nice spot on the very first try.

When his second, third, and fourth thrusts all hit the same mark, she realized his cock was the perfect size for her. 

“Yes, right there, Ritsuka… good boy,” she panted.

“You’re still so tight inside, Master,” he murmured into the nape of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his face between her breasts as he thrusted into her again and again, feeling him kiss and suck on the soft flesh of her tits. 

“Mm…” moaned the Lancer, “You’re doing wonderfully,” she told him as he continued to hit all the right spots, his hands squeezing all the softest parts of her lower body. Her hips, her ass, her thighs, nowhere was safe from his stimulating touch.

Scáthach’s surprisingly girlish, quiet gasps mixed in with the rhythmic, relatively gentle clap of their skin meeting with each thrust, with the even quieter backing track of wet noises created by Ritsuka’s mouth between her breasts. It all mixed together with her walls clamping down on him, and the Master of Chaldea found himself cumming inside her once again. Scáthach shuddered as yet more liquid mana flowed into her core.

It was then that the two of them suddenly found his erection no longer wished to go down.

“Ara,” Scáthach said, “Where’d this come from?”

“I’m not sure,” Ritsuka confessed. “I’ve never really tested my limits before.”

“Well,” purred the Witch of Dun Scaith, “How’s about I help you find them?”

Scáthach braced her fingers on his broad, hickey-marred chest and lifted herself off him, delighting in the feeling of his cum dripping out of her with the plug of his dick removed. She turned around, got on her hands and knees, and presented her firm ass and dripping pussy to Ritsuka, and not a moment later his hands gripped her hips like handles and his dick returned to her folds.

The whole new angle allowed his cock to find a pleasure spot even Scáthach hadn’t found, causing the warrior woman to let out a moan that was like honey to Ritsuka’s ears.

“Yes,” she panted, looking over her shoulder at him with a wolfish grin. “Just like that…!”

She felt his hands release her hips and slide around to her front as he leaned forward, his head on her back. Even as Ritsuka started to furiously plunge his cock in and out of her with his own moans of pleasure, she felt his hands move up over her toned stomach and sink into her tits, squeezing and kneading as he kissed her powerful back over and over. 

“Yes!” Scáthach cried, no longer caring if anyone overheard her. “Th-that’s it! Appreciate… every inch of this body, for it is yours alone to enjoy!”

“Scáthach… Scáthach…” Ritsuka muttered into her back over and over as he plowed her from behind, her walls squeezing down on his length from all sides, coaxing his seed out of him thrust by thrust.

“S-Scáthach, I’m going to… ah…”

“Good,” Scáthach panted, petting his head, “Let it all out, every drop. We aren’t… done here until you’re dry!”

His hands left her breasts as his arms wrapped tightly around her midriff just below them, his thrusts getting even faster as Ritsuka pounded Scáthach with all the force he could muster.

“Finish me!” Scáthach commanded.

Humanity’s last Master obliged, slamming in one more time and blowing another impossibly huge load deep into Scáthach’s pussy, shivering as his nut flowed for a solid ten seconds, overflowing from his lover’s sex and dripping to the sheets and down her inner thighs.

“Gods…” Scáthach breathed, hand still on his head, “Are you spent yet, dear?” she asked, secretly hoping the answer was no.

Ritsuka’s answer was a halfhearted thrust that allowed her to feel how hard he still was. 

Scáthach sighed, faking exasperation. “Such a hopeless student, making your teacher work so hard to take care of you,” she murmured in her dulcet tones.

“I hope you… ‘take care’ of me every day from now on,” Ritsuka whispered huskily next to her ear. Scáthach felt a shiver snake up her back at that, uncaring that her lover definitely felt it too.

“Be careful what you wish for,” the Lancer warned. “Do you really think you can go like this every night?”

“Only one way to find out, right?” Ritsuka replied.

“I fucking love you,” Scáthach said. Her uncharacteristic use of a modern expletive only served to turn Ritsuka on more.

“But it’s my turn now, dear,” Scáthach purred, that predator’s tone creeping back into her voice. She moved with the speed and strength that only servants boast, pushing Ritsuka onto his back while she sat on his cock, her back facing him. He reached forward on impulse to grip her wide, child-bearing hips, savoring the way his fingers sank into them ever so slightly.

“The way I rode you before was child’s play,” Scáthach informed him over her shoulder, “Compared to what I'm about to do. I might even break your hips if I’m not careful,” she finished with a chuckle.

“Worth it in my book,” Ritsuka replied.

A haughty laugh was Scáthach’s only reply as she lifted herself almost all the way off his cock, pausing to enjoy the feeling of his first loads dripping free of her pussy, before slamming herself back down.

Ritsuka cried out. There was indeed pain from the impact alongside the pleasure, but he could handle a little pain. He’d dealt with a whole lot worse.

Scáthach lifted and slammed down again, making a startlingly loud clap as her ass smacked against him. She repeated the motion again and again, getting faster and faster, and holy shit it stung so much but it _felt so good._

“Oh gods- S-Scáthach...”

“Ritsukaaaaa…” moaned the Witch of Dun Scaith, “You’re hitting so deep… so good…”

“I’m gonna… soon, Scáthach…!”

_My, that was quick,_ Scáthach thought as she moved faster and faster. _Guess he really likes this._

As she brought her hips down, Ritsuka unexpectedly thrust upward, with the two of them meeting in the middle with a thunderous clap of flesh on flesh. This drove Ritsuka’s dick deeper in her than ever before, and the Lancer’s eyes widened as he poured his next load directly into her womb.

The pair of lovers stilled, Scáthach turned to look at him over her shoulder. Ritsuka understood her unspoken question and grinned awkwardly, giving her hips another squeeze.

And Scáthach, utterly insatiable, just licked her lips.

Time fell away for the Master and Servant as they continued. Over and over Ritsuka exploded inside of her in every position imaginable. She sucked him off, gave him a titjob, yet his cock refused to calm itself. They fucked repeatedly without a moment’s rest until they became coated in each other’s sweat, saliva, and sexual fluids. Names were moaned, whispered, purred, growled, and screamed. The words “I love you” were spoken an uncountable number of times as night turned to morning.

That was how Scáthach found herself being held up by her legs by Ritsuka as he slammed into her from below in a full nelson, even as she raised her arms above her head to reach back and wrap them around his neck. And all the while she rocked her wide hips, squeezing his cock from all sides as she gasped out little words and phrases of encouragement, telling her star pupil how _good_ he was doing.

“M-master… I think th-this… fuck… this is the last one,” Ritsuka stuttered as Scáthach’s walls clamped down hard on him for the millionth time, coaxing his release out.

“Mm,” Scáthach moaned, reaching up to put her hand on his head. “You’ve done so, so well… go ahead, my dear student. Fill me up one more time.”

No more words were exchanged; Ritsuka just gave one more thrust, arms wrapped tight around the love of his life, and came inside her. Scáthach wrung him out, gently gyrating her hips to stimulate his twitching cock as it emptied itself into her womb. 

There was silence, save for both parties breathing heavily in the afterglow of their long night of fucking each others’ brains out.

_Next time,_ Scáthach promised herself, _I’m putting a collar on him._

The Queen of the Land of Shadows decided not to tell him that she was still up for a couple dozen more rounds, but that was fine. They were “a thing” now, meaning many more sessions awaited; this could serve as another form of training. Eventually, he’d be able to keep up with her, and if he could manage that, emergency “mana transfers” with any other servant would be no challenge.

She’d seen how some of the other women looked at him, and it would be fun watching them get more than they bargained for.

Scáthach wasn’t planning to let any of them cuck her, but she had no problem with letting them join in with her and Ritsuka. Between the two of them, the only servant in Chaldea that could make it through was probably the horny nun.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this ever get any sequels detailing Ritsuka and Scáthach's sexual escapades around Chaldea? Will there be a side-story about the Count of Monte Cristo and Nightingale getting it on? Who knows. Depends on if inspiration strikes. At any rate, thanks for reading my wish fulfillment. I noticed that in terms of both art and fics, there just isn't enough content of this woman being the top that she absolutely is. So I took it upon myself and poured every bit of horny energy I could into making her dommy as fuck.


End file.
